Dilemna
by Lethal-chan
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara are faced with a dilemna, Shizuru comes to the rescue! -Slash, HK-


I actually did this piece for a school assignment and am really happy with how it turned out! I love homeschool sometimes.  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai; plotting  
  
Disclaimers: As much as I would like it, I don't own YYH or any of the characters  
  
Faux Innocence  
  
Yusuke sighed heavily and thumped his limbs on the ground for the eighteenth time in 5 minutes.  
"Watch it Urameshi or we're gonna have Neesan up here chewing us out." Kuwabara said absently from his chair. Yusuke sighed again and flung an arm across his eyes.  
"Man, Urameshi! How're we gonna do it?" Kuwabara finally moaned in exasperation.  
"Would I be lying on the floor straining my brain if I knew?" Yusuke snapped back, flopping over onto his stomach.  
"What are you boys bruising your brains over now?" Shizuru asked, kicking the door open and waltzing in. Kuwabara and Yusuke both just about jumped out of their skin at her sudden arrival.  
"Um.it's about a couple of our friends." Yusuke stammered nervously, glancing at Kuwabara.  
"DAMMIT NEESAN! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT!??!" bellowed Kuwabara indignantly. Shizuru ignored her brother's hollering.  
"Oh, you mean the red-head and 'spike', right?" she said, addressing Yusuke's previous comment. "So you finally figured out they have a thing for each other. Heh took you long enough. What about 'em?" Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped at her in astonishment.  
"You knew?!" Yusuke exclaimed in a strangle tone after a moment of gaping.  
"Well yeah, all the girls did. We just didn't tell you 'cause we didn't know how you guys felt about homosexuality and didn't want to ruin a good friendship." Shizuru said, rolling her eyes and sitting on Kuwabara's bed.  
"Anyhow," she said, once she was comfortable, "what about 'em?" she asked again.  
"Well, it's like this. Kurama and Hiei like each other, but neither of them are aware the other feels the same. Actually, Kurama might suspect it, but he won't act on his suspicions because he doesn't want to lose Hiei. And Hiei is, well."  
"Dense as a brick." Kuwabara finished for him, crossing his arms and nodding solemnly.  
"Look who's talking." Shizuru said coolly. Kuwabara frowned at his sister and Yusuke snickered.  
"So you're trying to figure out how to get the two of them together since they obviously aren't getting anywhere on their own." Shizuru observed. Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded. "And you think Red's aware of how Spiky feels, but won't do anything about it in case he's wrong and loses the little guy's friendship." More nods in agreement. "Spiky on the other hand won't do anything about it because he's totally clueless in the romantic aspect of life." Even more nods of agreement. Shizuru nodded seriously and waggled the cigarette in her mouth up and down. "And what makes you so sure they like each other, just to review your evidence."  
"Well." Yusuke began, thinking for a moment, "Hiei turns pink a lot when he interacts with Kurama. And Kurama." Yusuke paused and searched for a way to describe Kurama.  
"Incessant, if subtle, flirting?" Shizuru asked knowingly. Yusuke nodded.  
"You have two options then." Shizuru said calmly, holding up two fingers to emphasize her point.  
"One, tell Red your suspicions, it probably won't take much to convince him to try if he already suspects it, and stand back. Or two, lock them in a room together and let hormones take over."  
"I really don't think Hiei would stay in the room long enough to LET hormones takeover, and I really don't think we'd live long if he got out." Yusuke said nervously.  
"Even if we found a room that is designed to contain demons?" asked Kuwabara, arching an eyebrow.  
"We would have to let them out eventually, and even if Hiei got what he wanted out of it, that wouldn't stop him from hunting us down and skinning us alive." Yusuke pointed out. Kuwabara nodded and the boys were quiet.  
"He would have Kurama all to himself in there though." Kuwabara said thoughtfully.  
-SHOCK! Thoughtfulness from Kuwabara! Call the news!-  
Shizuru heaved a sigh and stood up. Quietly, in her 'guys are stupid' tone, she muttered,  
"Go with option number one you nitwits."  
----- At the Minamino household later.  
  
Kurama sipped his tea thoughtfully.  
"You're sure?" he said finally, setting his cup down on the table and peering at Yusuke intensely.  
I've never seen him turn into a cherry head when anyone else flirts with him." Yusuke replied, gulping half his tea in one shot. Kurama frowned slightly at him and thought it over carefully, and steadily a mischievous glint came to his eyes, until it was so intense even thick-headed Kuwabara noticed it.  
"Now I know why your sister said 'stand back'." Yusuke whispered dryly, watching Kurama stand up and begin pacing, tapping his chin and muttering to himself.  
"Yeah, this is gonna be fun." Kuwabara whispered back.  
"Well, I think you'd best be on your way then." Kurama said finally, motioning for them to stand up. Yusuke and Kuwabara arched their eyebrows but stood. Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something about wanting to stay, but Yusuke's elbow in his mid-section distracted him. Kurama, always the good host, escorted them to the door and opened it for them. They noticed Hiei sitting in a tree in Kurama's yard and realized why he wanted them gone. Quickly, they said their good-byes.  
"You know the consequences if it turns out you are lying to me, hai?" Kurama said with a cheery tone that did not match the cold, threatening glint in his eyes. Kuwabara and Yusuke both nodded furiously and turned a few shades paler. Instantly Kurama was back to his normal self then.  
"Well then, sayonara!" he said cheerily. As the boys walked down the walkway they heard Kurama say to Hiei, "Hiei, you can come in through the front for the next couple of weeks, Kaasan is on vacation in Europe." Hiei 'hned' and jumped out of the tree just as Kuwabara and Yusuke passed. Instantly both boys suffered from a fit of snickers. Hiei gave them an odd look and walked past them.  
"Have fun Hiei!" they called in sing-song voices over their shoulders. Hiei paused and looked back at them, but they continued on their way. Shrugging he turned and stepped into Kurama's house and flopped on the couch.  
"Why are Yusuke and the baka behaving like school girls all of a sudden?" Hiei said, arching his back over the arm of the couch to look at Kurama. Kurama shook his head and shut the door, being careful to lock it.  
"I've no idea Hiei." He said, a wicked grin flickering across his features the instant Hiei turned away. Silently Kurama made his way over to his unsuspecting prey.  
"No idea." ~~~~~  
So what'd you think? Review please!! 


End file.
